The Female Career Games
by Ripple237
Summary: We all love a good female career, so I decided to embark on yet another side project. Because yes. It will be the ultimate fight of the lovely ladies from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Its going to be crazy, but it will be fun ;). Rated t for craziness and THE HUNGER GAMES. Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. And dead girls in other stories can be used. Hosted by Ripple237.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. FIRST OFF. THIS IS GOING TO BE CRAZY. Now here's stuff info you should know. YEs another side project.**

 **We ALL love female careers. I'm guilty. So I did this because I thought it would be, we can see who is crowned queen bitch for atleast this matchup, and its nice to give some of our favs another chance. Yah its kind of dumb, but it will be hilarious and amazing. Probably.**

 **1\. You can submit career girls who have died in other syots. In fact I prefer it, but if you want to make a new character GO TO TOWN.**

 **2\. This is only for career girls from 1, 2, and 4**

 **3\. You can submit as many as you want**

 **4\. I don't care if all the people accept are all from 2. Hell there could be all 2, and one form D1.**

 **5\. I'm only accepting 12 tributes for this.**

 **6\. Instead of like, an actual story, I'm skipping the reapings and literally everything. I'll give short bios, training scores, and do an interview chapter. But that's it. This is about who will come on top. That's why I recommend already dead characters.**

 **7\. Mary sues are welcome. But they will die.**

 **8\. No sponsor system or Reservations, sorry, but there's a chance that you'll get in if your female career is good!**

 **9\. No forms through reviews. Sorry.**

 **10\. This will be a super quick story, but it will be fun. :D**

 **11\. May the odds be… ah you know what I mean.**

 **12\. If you have questions, ask me.**

 **Alright so here's the form. It will also be on my profile. Honestly though, if you want to use the form of the person whose syot your character was in, go for it. I don't really care lol. In fact that would be better. A lot better.** _ ** _Also, Pm me with the thing: FCG, Your tributes name and district._ **_

**Tribute Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Back-up District:**

 **Appearance (height, weight, eyes, hair, etc.):**

 **Face claim(optional)**

 **Backstory (basically their life so far and stuff, and be sure to include opinions about the Games.):**

 **Personality:**

 **Friends/Family:**

 **Social Class:**

 **Reaped? How do they react?:**

 **Volunteer? Why?:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Token(optional):**

 **Strengths (don't have a pile, but careers can have more):**

 **Weaknesses (please at least one.):**

 **Romance?:**

 **What do they do during training?:**

 **What they do for private sessions?:**

 **Score? Reaction to score?:**

 **Allies?:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Survive bloodbath?:**

 **What do they do at the Bloodbath?:**

 **How do they feel about killing in the Games:**

 **How they die (this is just preferred and might not be their actual death):**

 **Other:**

 ***Changes might have to be made, so sorry.**

 **Yah so use that if you want. Its just to get an idea.**

 **Well that's all. I think. Again, if you have questions ask me. You may be like but Will, you can't manage 3 syots at once? That's why this is going to be super short. In fact I'll just tell you all the chapter right now.**

 **1\. Introduction(this)**

 **2\. Tribute List**

 **3\. Short Bios**

 **4\. Interviews**

 **5\. Day 1**

 **6\. Day 2**

 **7\. Day 3**

 **8\. Post-victory stuff.**

 **9\. Stats and shit**

 **And now Buttercup, because we need legal shit.**

 **Buttercup POV**

Hello everyone sitting on their ass at home. You ready to see these lovely ladies throw down and kill each other? Because I am. LETS DO DIS SHIT.

 **Well, lets take this interesting journey together. Or something.**

 **I DECLARE MYSELF THE VERY FIRST HOST OF THE FEMALE CAREER GAMES.**

 **If people like it enough I'll do another one, and maybe transfer it to someone else. I think that would interesting. Pass it around and let other people host it. What do ya think?**


	2. The List and Buttercup

**Welcome back I guess. I was going to post the list when it was complete but oh well. Here's what I have accepted so far, and so just because yours isn't on here yet doesn't mean they have rejected. Or maybe they have. 0.0**

 **FINAL UPDATE**

 **1\. Marissa Vixon (D2, 16) RESSURECTED**

 **2\. Charissa Fray (D4, 18) ORIGINAL**

 **3\. Twinkle Milani (D1, 15) ORIGINAL**

 **4\. Prism Jenson (D1, 18) ORIGINAL**

 **5\. Minerva Shadow (D2, 18) ORIGINAL**

 **6\. Belladonna Nyx (D2, 18) ORIGINAL**

 **7.** **Lisette Poeson (D2, 17) ORIGINAL**

 **8\. Olympia Luxton (D1, 18) RESSURECTED**

 **9\. Kitana Striker (D2, 17) RESSURECTED**

 **10\. Lynn Celtic (D4, 18) RESSURECTED**

 **11\. Lilac Celtic (D4, 18) RESSURECTED  
**

 **12\. Jesse Hart (D2, 15) RESSURECTED**

 **As usual, in order to make this legal, buttercup**

 **Buttercup POV**

"I want to send in Clove."

"Buttercup, she's cannon character." Lady glares at me.

"I CAN DREAM BITCH."


	3. So We Begin

**Hello! List is in the previous chapter. Thank you all for your submissions! I will be doing sequel to this eventually so don't worry if you didn't get in! We're ready to begin. Bios will be posted really soon, however interviews may be longer (considering all the other shit I'm getting involved with)**

 **So that's that. Thank you, and lets have fun or something. D**

 **Buttercup POV**

"But, no Clove!"


	4. In this Corner

**WELL. IT'S BEEN A WHILE. SORRY FRANDS BUT MY MOTIVATION HAS REACHED AN ALL TIME LOW. In fact I literally have to force myself to perform basic things. It's becoming a real problem…**

 **BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME.**

 **LET'S LEARN A BIT ABOUT THESE 12 GALS.**

Name: Olympia Luxton

Age: 18

District: 1

Resurrected/Original: Resurrected

Personality: Olympia is very indecisive but tends to make risky decisions in the heat of the moment when she feels cornered. With this being said she has a hard time trying to figure out what's right and what's wrong. This leads her to often flip back and forth between different morals. Thus making her morals as steady as a roaring waterfall. This would unknowingly make her a bad ally due to her changing stand points. For instance she may think being an ally would help out the younger kid, but later that might decide that it's cruel to keep this kid alive and give him hope when he's going to die eventually, and just do the "right" thing and slit his throat. A few things that will never change is her competitiveness. No matter if it was a childish game of hide and seek or even a sparring match, she can't stand loosing. She likes to perfect her methods exactly so that she's the best (and may gain others acceptance) and anything and everything she plans on doing. She is quite intelligent in this way, and often charismatic due to her secret goal to be liked by everyone. Though the one thing that her intelligence can't help is her anger. She is slow to anger and slower to forget. She's very cold when she gets the last, and the biggest staple that will never change is if she likes you, truly 100%, likes you as a person. She is fiercely protective.

Strengths: Intelligence, Sponsors, Sheer Will,

Weaknesses: Wants others to like her, Holds grudges, mentally unstable

* * *

Name: Prism Jenson

Age: 18

District: 1

Resurrected/Original: Original

Personality: Prism is a practical thinker. She is not optimistic, nor is she pessimistic, but she is definitely extroverted over introverted. Prism is charismatic and charming, and would easily get sponsors. However, when she's upset, Prism turns into a completely different person. She becomes explosive (not literally) and easily provoked. Normally, though, Prism is energetic, and always moving. Prism thinks in an analytical way. She will analyze the situation before doing anything. When Prism is in charge of a group, she often bosses the other members of the group around (or tries to). Some people at school or training hate working with her because she's so bossy.

Strengths: team-oriented, analytical, charming, trained, strong

Weaknesses: stubborn, arrogant, bossy, can't swim, little survival skill experience

* * *

Name: Twinkle Milani

Age: 15

District: 1

Resurrected/Original: Original

Personality: Twinkle is a trash-talking, quick-thinking, foul-mouthed bubblegum princess. She's aggressive and rebellious and will jump up and smack a bitch who tries to insult her. She's sassy and sarcastic. She's very volatile and unpredictable, and might kill her allies just for the hell of it. She's quick-thinking and street-smart but doesn't care about books or that dumb science learning shit, and thinks people who care about that are NERDS. Being in battle or fighting someone are basically like crack to her, and she gets really hyped up on killing or being in the adrenalin rush of a fight.

Strengths: She's very fast, trained, flexible, enthusiastic, can use a knife well.

Weaknesses: Her height, she's not that dedicated to training, she's not as strong as some careers.

* * *

Name: Belladonna Nyx

Age: 18

District: 2

Resurrected/Original: Original

Personality: Belladonna is silent, and despite being bad with people, she's an analytical genius. She is rather hard on herself and is uptight. Donna is a realist, but she tends to hate many things. She is a coward, but claims to be the bravest person ever. In reality she's much less than what she claims to be. She hates people and is incredibly bitter towards them to get them to back off. She's sarcastic in a rude way and a complete control freak. Although she comes across as icy and cold, she has a deep regard for the few non-idiots of the world when she isn't pondering deep things like the meaning of life. Donna will occasionally catch herself daydreaming, only to scold herself back to the truth. She is honest. Donna is easy to anger but tends to hide it, and if she feels anything she'll try and shove it down for what she sees as the greater good. She has a lot of self-esteem and is snooty.

Strengths: She's good at swordplay and hand-to-hand combat, she's strong, intelligent, and a good strategist.

Weaknesses: She's bad in ranged combat, a slow runner, and knows nothing about planta or survival skills.

* * *

Name: Minerva Shadow

Age: 17

District: 2

Resurrected/Original: Original

Personality: Minerva is cold and pushes everyone away. She's also independent. Minerva gives everyone the cold shoulder and likes things the way she wants them. She's pretty selfish. She also likes silence. Minerva barely speaks, but when she does, it's usually a sarcastic comment aimed at her parents.

Strengths: Minerva is used to surviving on her own. She also is skilled with a sword, and can run like the wind. She also has good stamina. Minerva likes the outdoors so she can also climb trees and identify plants.

Weaknesses: She's bad at swimming. Minerva also is easily wounded, but tries to struggle without medicine. She isn't used to teamwork, and has bad reflexes. She's also deathly afraid of ghosts and cemeteries.

* * *

Name: Kitana Striker

Age: 17

District: 2

Resurrected/Original: Resurrected

Personality: Kitana is ruthless, merciless and selfish. She puts herself before anyone else, and doesn't concern herself with the problems of the common guy. She does her own thing, and if she sees someone struggling, she's more likely to laugh in their face than offer guidance or help. She's very condescending and thinks she's better than everyone else. She's very black and white; she either loves someone or hates them, and people likewise feel the same of her. She's one of the popular girls, and has more power over people than they care to admit. She's incredibly manipulative and knows how to use someone to her advantage.

Strengths: Appearance, experience, cunning, confidence and weapon skills

Weaknesses: Arrogance, over enthusiasm, hard for people to like her as a person

* * *

Name: Listette Poeson

Age: 17

District: 2

Resurrected/Original: Original

Personality: Lisette comes across as a stereotypical bitchy Career, but once she opens up she's actually fairly friendly and likable. Her outlook on the world depends greatly on her mood, as does her sense of humor. She isn't exactly moody, but she changes a lot. Lisette has good people skills and actually loves to socialize with others as it soothes her. She's mature and rarely gets angry, but isn't afraid to have fun. She's a thrill seeker and isn't protective of people she cares about, believing that every person should do whatever the Hell they want. Lisette can be a bit stubborn and is a good actress. Her self-esteem also depends on her mood, and if she isn't feeling well she can manage to fake it. She's a bit dull, but tries to do the right thing. Lisette is determined and quiet at times, and is very serious about winning the Games.

Strengths: She's good with a bow and arrows, is a fast runner, and she's good with people.

Weaknesses: She's not very strong, isn't good at surviving on her own, and she's bad at hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Name: Marissa Vixon

Age: 16

District: 2

Resurrected/Original: Resurrected

Personality: Brass and abrasive. She's very in your face. During her time in the games she was known for having a short fuse and not liking being told no. She was very quick to kill and didn't see it as a bad thing as much as it was a needed thing to get ahead. After Clash died she began to soften a bit, and towards the end of Caleb's series she began to develop a more sensitive demeanor.

Strengths: Brass, killing is easy to her, swords, wit and humor

Weaknesses: Impulsive, feels even though she tries not to, and she isn't open.

* * *

Name: Jessie Hart

Age: 15

District: 2

Resurrected/Original: Resurrected

Personality: Jessie is naturally kind hearted and has good intentions, though she can be mean when provoked. Jessie is hurt on the inside when people tease her about being small and weak, but she doesn't like to give them the satisfaction of thinking they're right so she hides it. Jessie usually responds to them with a snarky comeback, since she's impulsive. This sometimes gets her into conflicts. Jessie is very loyal to her friends and family, and will stand by them no matter what. Jessie is a perfectionist and aims high. She always tries to do the best that she could do and be the best that she could be.

Strengths: She's excellent at knife throwing. She's very good with whips. She's smart. She's a fast runner.

Weaknesses: She's afraid of mutts. She's afraid of heights. She's a poor swimmer. She's not used to going hungry and being out in the wilderness since she's lived relatively comfortably in District 2 her entire life.

* * *

Name: Charissa Fray

Age: 18

District: 4

Resurrected/Original: Original

Personality: Charissa, as you'd expect from her backstory, is a very determined person. She doesn't quit until she's 100% sure she's hit her limit. She takes way too much pride in her talent, and is cocky and arrogant. She's become very introverted and self-dependent over her years of training. She's very stoic and she chooses not to show much emotion, especially in serious situations. She's one to brag. When placed in social situations, you'll usually find Charissa in the back of the room, or not present at all (she prefers to be in the training center above all other places).

Strengths: agile, athletic, and talented with a spear and a sword

Weaknesses: paranoid, not the best with small weapons

* * *

Name: Lilac Celtic

Age: 18

District: 4

Resurrected/Original: Resurrected

Personality: She is a very strong, competitive girl. She hates it when she is beaten at anything in the academy or at school. She loves her sister but has a strong competitive drive with her. She loves animals and the ocean and hates self-centered know it alls.

Strengths: she is strong and fast. She is smart (straight A student). She is pretty and trained.

Weaknesses: she is seen as a threat. She hates spiders. She is afraid of death.

* * *

Name: Lynn Celtic

Age: 18

District: 4

Resurrected/Original: Resurrected

Personality: She is a very strong, competitive girl. She is more aggressive and closed than Lil. She hates people who try to out-do her. She is usually on top for everything that has to do with physical activity. She loves the ocean. She dreams of one day traveling across it and find a different land.

Strengths: she is stronger than Lilac. She isn't as smart but is still smart. She is prettyish. She can use weapons.

Weaknesses: she is seen as a threat. She hates fire. She can get too confident. Her sister might slow her down.

* * *

 **And that's the ladies!**

 **I stole the personality stuff from all you guys so thanks XD. I changed a few things though. Just really small things.**

 **Ok so the next chapter we actually meet them all at the interviews and then the Games begin! It might be a bit before the next chapter because I need to end the hiatus on Carousel. Anyway…**

 **1\. ARE YOU EXCITED**

 **2\. WHO ARE YOUR FAVS**

 **3\. VOTE IN THE POLL!**

 **Buttercup POV**

*snores*


	5. Summary and Finale

**Hi guys. So this is the summary for female career games. It's going to be short, sorry lol. If you're curious why this happened read my latest chapter of carousel.**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **Prism, Olympia, Twinkle, Jessie, Marissa**

 **Lynn, Lilac**

 **Bella, Lisette, Kitana**

 **Charissa, Minerva**

* * *

 _The tributes rise up into the arena. They find themselves in a colosseum._

 _The bloodbath begins with a large scramble for control of the Cornucopia._

 _Olympia is killed by Kitana._

 _Lilac is killed by Kitana._

 _The alliances listed above split off. The Cornucopia has been taken by Prism and her allies._

 _The tributes soon discover that outside the colosseum there seems to be nothing but desert._

 _Lisette dies by an attack from a swarm of locusts. Bella and Kitana continue without her. They discover an entrance to an underground tunnel network and begin to travel that way._

 _Meanwhile, Prism is killed by her allies in power play. Twinkle delivers the killing blow._

 _Lynn finds an underground entrance to a tunnel network._

 _Charissa and Minerva prepare to raid the Cornucopia._

* * *

 _End of Day 1_

* * *

 _Lynn has an encounter with Bella and Kitana but escapes._

 _Minerva and Charissa attack and Minerva immediately kills Jessie._

 _Minerva kills Twinkle._

 _Marissa knocks Charissa down and catches Minerva off guard. Marissa kills Minerva. In return, Charissa kills Marissa._

 _Kitana and Bella escape a trap room in the tunnels that is filled with spikes._

 _Lynn is chased by snake mutts but gets bitten. She receives antidote from generous sponsors._

 _Charissa strategizes alone._

* * *

 _End of Day 2_

* * *

 _Charissa is suddenly attacked by a desert storm. She survives._

 _Lynn makes her way back to the colosseum and watches Charissa from the shadows._

 _Kitana and Bella decide to make their way back to the Cornucopia but first have to fight off large beetles. They discover the beetles were guarding a water source and both quench their thirst. The two make their way back._

 _Kitana and Bella chase Charissa through the colosseum. Kitana corners and kills her._

 _The pair are jumped by Lynn who slits Bella's throat. Kitana and Lynn fight in the center of the colosseum. Eventually one of the two gives out and is killed by the other._

 _It is revealed that Lynn could not keep up with Kitana and was eventually killed by her._

 _ **Kitana wins the Female Career Games.**_

 _Placements:_

 _Day 1_

 _Placed 12_ _th_ _: Olympia Luxton (D1)_

 _Placed 11_ _th_ _: Lilac Celtic (D4)_

 _Placed 10_ _th_ _: Lisette Poeson (D2)_

 _Placed 9_ _th_ _: Prism Jenson (D1)_

 _Day 2_

 _Placed 8_ _th_ _: Jessie Hart (D2)_

 _Placed 7_ _th_ _: Twinkle Milani (D1)_

 _Placed 6_ _th_ _: Minerva Shadow (D2)_

 _Placed 5_ _th_ _: Marissa Vixon (D2)_

 _Day 3_

 _Placed 4_ _th_ _: Charissa Fray (D4)_

 _Placed 3_ _rd_ _: Belladonna Nyx (D2)_

 _Placed 2_ _nd_ _: Lynn Celtic (D4)_

 _ **Placed 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **: Kitana Striker (D2)**_

 _Kills:_

 _Kitana: 4_

 _Minerva: 2_

 _Twinkle: 1_

 _Marissa: 1_

 _Charissa: 1_

 _Lynn: 1_

 _Mutts: 1_

* * *

 **Thanks everyone so much for showing support in this story even though I really didn't get around to actually writing it. Thank you all so much.**

 **Congrats to Haley for Kitana! She finally won :D**

 **Well that's really it for this story. Thank you guys. If anyone would want to write possible female career game sequels or something similar let me know lol. I already have an image for a sequel if anyone wants to write one XD**

 **Thanks for everything guys, Love ya!**

 **(Did you guys like how it turned out?)**


End file.
